Truth
by SW11615
Summary: Sequel to Memories. Jahara is recovering from her illness and stress. But one day on a walk things change and a truth is discovered. This happens after the war. It mostly happens in between the events of Hideous Nightmare chapters 10 and 11.
1. Chapter 1

Jahara

I walked through the woods. Due to Phoebe having a major headache, Luka wasn't with me. That's okay because even I need some alone time. Not that I don't like him, but things aren't what they use to be.

"Jahara…" I turned fast towards the direction that I thought the voice came from. I hoped I was just imagining it because something about that voice… It sounded familiar from somewhere, I didn't remember where though.

"Who's there?" I said. There was silence. Maybe it was just me hearing things. I walked on.

"Jahara, please remember me…" At that I pulled out my activator and a card.

"Tai Chi Don Break!" I sent it at the voice then ran. I got very far but I still wore out easily. I stopped so I could breathe for a few moments and possibly regain a little bit of strength. Nothing was heard so I assumed that things were alright and that whoever it was, was gone. I walked on.

When I got home, I didn't mention that to Luka as it would cause him to worry and not let me go out on my own. The thing that was starting to be creepy is that the voice sounded a lot like… No it couldn't be. He's dead and I resolved not to think a lot or let something remind me of him. Still, I didn't like it a lot.

**(I'm back with the sequel to Memories. This won't make a lot of sense if Memories and Hideous Nightmare isn't read. You could kind of think of this as something like a behind the scenes of Hideous Nightmare.**

**This story has been through a title change. I first called it Trapped but while writing the description I decided on Truth. Hopefully no more changes...**

**Right now, Meeting Hyun is going a little slow. I'm right in the middle of the next chapter and I'm trying to work it just right. I don't care if my reviewers are canon police (Cyborg, that's for you). Go right ahead and throw it at me. I love the feedback.**

**So I know I said I most likely wouldn't post this till Hideous Nightmare was finished but I'm not sure how to start the next chapter and I don't want to wait any longer. Yes, I get impatient.**

**The way things are looking, this is going to go kind of fast. Anyways, enjoy and if something confuses you please tell me because I want to help to the best of my abilities. Oh I'm going to do this from Jahara's point of view mostly. I will do a few chapters from other people's points of views.)**


	2. Chapter 2

Jahara

A couple days later, Phoebe was feeling a lot better and once again, I was on a walk by myself. Sudden rustling in the shrubbery caused me to pause and listen. I readied my activator and a card just in case. The rustling came again and wind was felt on my cheek. Feeling the wind I figured that had been what I had heard so I put my activator and card away.

Unexpectedly a couple of strong hands grabbed my arms and I knew they weren't Luka's. I fought back and was able to free myself of his grasp but when I went for my Tai Chi, my cards were gone. That wouldn't be too good. So I just had to hope that I wouldn't get worn out quickly because I was going to have to do hand to hand combat.

The struggle didn't last long. I wore out so fast that there wasn't much I could do when he grabbed a hold of me and led me off. I could only hope that my cards fell off in the struggle, weren't noticed by him, and then found by someone trustworthy later.

As we walked on I tried to get a good look at his face. That was difficult as he wore a cloak that hid his face. I did see a short beard with a lot of grey.

We walked for a very long time. By the time he stopped I was extremely worn out. I sat down and despite my attempts to not do it, I fell asleep.

**(I don't know how many of you decided to look at the preview for this story which I posted on my site but this is the chapter that it came from.**

**Luka's not going to be happy when he finds out about this. Wonder what his reaction is going to be like...)**


	3. Chapter 3

Luka

When Jahara wasn't home for dinner, I worried. I wondered what could have happened. My best guess was that she had worn herself out majorly and was having trouble getting back.

If that was the case I wasn't in the mood to stay at home. I made sure I had my cards and activator just in case and I ran. I know the set path she takes so I went on that. I ran until I was nearly out of breath.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw something. It was a card holder. As I looked at the cards so that I could try and figure out who it belonged to, I realized that it was Jahara's card holder.

"What?" I muttered. She wouldn't just drop it. Out of curiosity, I checked to see if all of her cards were in the holder. They were so I hurried home. Maybe she had just knocked them off without realizing it. I hoped that was the case but I didn't run into her at all.

By bedtime she still hadn't come home. Not having her home caused me to realize something. With that realization, I started to make some quick plans. I got my armor and a small backpack out. There wasn't much I could do as I was tired but I knew what I was going to do in the morning. I was going to go after her if she wasn't back.

It had been a restless night but come morning time Jahara still wasn't back so I pulled my armor on for the first time since the war ended, packed some food, and then walked to the front door. "Luka, where are you going?"

I turned to see a set of tired eyes. "Jahara's gone missing. I'm going to look for her."

"Let me help you Luka!"

"Phoebe, I don't even know where she is. It's most likely to be dangerous."

"Oh I get it," Phoebe grumbled. "You don't trust me to stay out of trouble. I went with you and the Chasers on the trip right before the war ended. That was very dangerous. How do you not trust me to stay safe on another trip that would be equally dangerous?"

Oops, that came out wrong. That's tends to happen when dealing with her. "Phoebe, it's not that I don't trust you. I just want you to stay safe. I know you are strong and can stay out of danger or get out of it but please. It might not seem like it but I worry about you a lot and your wellbeing. I would feel better if I knew that you were somewhere where you are safer."

Phoebe nodded. "You stay safe yourself, Luka; as best as you can anyways. Do you have everything you need? Food? Water? Cards and activator?"

"Yes Phoebe," I said before she got too out of hand. I went towards the door.

"Luka, are you going to need some cards for her or an activator? Her mom's old activator is under her mattress."

"I actually don't know. I have her cards. They got knocked off of her but I didn't see her activator. Maybe I should grab it just in case. Thanks Phoebe."

Phoebe grinned with satisfaction at the thought that she had been useful. I grabbed the activator and clipped it onto my belt. "Okay, now I'm off."

She gave me a hug before I got out the door. Not too big of a surprise. "Stay safe, Luka."

"I will Sis."

**(Ahh isn't Phoebe so cute? Too bad Luka didn't let her come this time. Anyhow, Jahara's kidnapper better watch out. Or maybe I should say Luka better watch out. Who knows? I do but I'm not saying till later.**

**So are we clear that this takes place after the war now? If not, well I'm not going to say it anymore.)**


	4. Chapter 4

Jahara

I opened my eyes then realized that there was a cloak wrapped tightly around me. I was confused as I didn't know where it came from or who would have put it on me. Then I remembered getting kidnapped. But that would leave only one option of who would have done it.

I fidgeted with it until I was able to wrap it more comfortably around me. "Good morning, Jahara." I jumped. How did this guy know my name? My kidnapper sat calmly, though still cloaked. He pushed a small container containing food toward me. "Here, I figured you would be hungry."

Since when were kidnappers nice? I then spoke. "And it can be trusted?"

He laughed for a couple seconds. "It does seem suspicious doesn't it?" He turned around to get into a bag. "No matter," he said in a calm voice. "It won't be my loss."

I looked at the food. It was some sort of meat by the look of it. After a couple moments of looking and getting several hungry growls I gave in and grabbed a couple small pieces. It was quickly identified as jerky. The taste was…familiar. That was enough to make me lose my appetite. Still, I hadn't eaten since lunch the day before and it wouldn't be long before I got hungry again. I was pretty sure of that.

I ate a little bit more. Out of curiosity, I checked to see if I still had my activator. It was still on my belt. "Why are you doing this?" I asked.

"Doing what?" my kidnapper replied. "You've got to be a little bit more specific that that ch-"

He stopped in the middle of a word. I started to wonder what he had been about to say. "Everything; why did you take me away; when did kidnappers become nice to their captives; what are you trying to do?"

"Reasons you have yet to understand Jahara."

I scowled. "How do you know my name?" I said in a dangerously calm voice.

The way I was acting must have been amusing to him, judging by his chuckle. "I've known you since you were a wee infant. Let's continue on our way."

I would have run at this point but he had already thought ahead and had a rope tied around my wrist that kept me from trying anything. As if things could happen to be worse, it was a Tai Chi influenced rope. This wasn't going to be easy at all.


End file.
